1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tubular product, and a device and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a deep drawing or metal spinning process can be used to manufacture a bottomed tubular product. One such conventional manufacturing method is described in JP-A-2001-225134.
These conventional processes and the tubular products that they produce are not without problems. For instance, when a conventional deep drawing process is used to manufacture a tubular product from a material, multiple drawing processes may be required to create the product and the product may develop flange wrinkles in the process. In addition, a drawing depth is limited when the thickness of the material is small. Moreover, the metal can easily fracture when a conventional manufacturing process is used.